Tormenta de Invierno
by JazPotterMalfoy
Summary: Durante una tormenta de invierno, diferentes sucesos pueden suceder, pero algo totalmente inusual, es el nacimiento de una relación, una Gryffindor y un Slytherin, una Sangre Sucia y un Sangre Pura. ¿Esto funcionara? One-Shot


**_Tormenta de Invierno_**

El frío había llegado a Hogwarts peor que los años anteriores, las chimeneas prendían fuego continuamente pero aun así, el frío calaba hasta los huesos, los alumnos llevaban su ropa mas abrigadora y bebían continuamente chocolate caliente para calentarse un poco, sin embargo, algo que todos esperaban con ansias era: la Navidad, que se acercaba rápidamente.

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca por los deberes de Transformaciones que había dejado la Profesora McGonagall ese día, estaba de mal humor, aparte de la tarea había empezado a nevar cubriéndolo todo de un color blanco brillante, lo peor de todo es que decían que era una tormenta, solo esperaba que terminara pronto.

-Porque siempre tengo que hacer sola los trabajos mientras Ron y Harry se van quien sabe donde-mascullo entre dientes mojando la pluma en el tintero y seguir escribiendo.

Otras mesas más alejadas se encontraba Draco, haciendo lo mismo que Hermione, solo que este apenas ponía atención a su trabajo, ese día había descubierto algo que prefirió seguir ignorando, sin conseguirlo.

**_Flas-Back_**

_Aquel día estaba Draco caminando por los terrenos de Hogwarts, cuando encontró a Granger sentada cerca del Lago Negro con un libro en manos._

_Se encamino sin saber muy bien hacia ella y se quedo observándola unos momentos mientras ella estaba sumida en las letras del libro._

_-¿Granger no puedes dejar de leer al menos un día?_

_Ella levanto la vista del libro y le dirigió una mirada envenenada._

_-No sé, Malfoy, tal vez algún día lo haga pero ahora no-respondió mordazmente parándose con el libro cerrado en la mano izquierda._

_-Dejaras de leer el día que yo me enamore de una Sangre Sucia, Granger, pero como nunca lo hare creo que seguirás siendo la Rata de Biblioteca de siempre-dijo Draco fijándose en sus ojos "Son hermosos" pensó pero inmediatamente se retracto y decidió dar media vuelta._

_-Huye Malfoy, es lo mejor que sabes hacer-grito Hermione a lo lejos, el se dio media vuelta y la acorralo en el árbol._

_-¿Segura Granger?-susurro en su oído poniéndola más nerviosa de lo normal._

_-Claro que no, Malfoy._

_Entonces sin más imprevistos Draco alejo su rostro del de ella lo suficiente como para lograr ver sus ojos, esos ojos que momentos antes había pensado que eran hermosos, ella por el contrario se perdió en su mirada gris, esos ojos mercurio que veía a diario, a pesar de saber que él era el enemigo, no pudo evitar sentirse atraída._

_-De-deberías irte, Malfoy-susurro casi sin mover los labios._

_-No creo, Granger-respondió él, en el mismo tono que ella._

_De un momento a otro el poso sus labios sobre ella, era como un rompecabezas que se acababa de completar, un sentimiento desconocido que habían empezado a descubrir, fue un beso cargado de amor, con miedo de que todo lo que estaba pasando fuera un sueño._

_-No deberías haberlo hecho-susurro con ternura._

_-No importa, lo hice y tu también._

_El dio media vuelta y se adentro en el castillo dejando a Hermione totalmente confusa ante los sentimientos descubiertos a base de ese beso._

**_Fin del Flash-Back_**

Hermione seguía pensando en lo ocurrido en el Lago Negro, sus sentimientos eran confusos, nunca se había sentido enamorada y ahora estaba sucediendo con su peor enemigo y el de sus mejores amigos: Draco Malfoy.

Draco se acerco silenciosamente hacia ella como había hecho en el Lago Negro, y se sentó a su lado, ella sorprendida pensó que eran sus amigos así que se paró de golpe, cerró los ojos y abrió los ojos lista para darle una reprimenda pero se detuvo al ver quien era su acompañante.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Nada, simplemente quería verte-respondió, su corazón dio un vuelco y se acelero ante las palabras.

El se acerco peligrosamente y se quedo mirándola, ella sentía su respiración contra su rostro, cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo, el pego sus labios contra los de ella, la calidez que habían sentido en el Lago Negro volvía a repetirse, esta vez fue distinta porque Hermione envolvió lentamente su cuello con sus manos y acaricio su cabello con los dedos, Draco tomo su cintura con las manos y la acerco mas a él, dejaron llevarse por el momento, durante ese instante olvidaron todo, su casa, su familia, lo que había ocurrido antes, incluso sus nombres…

Al separarse se sonrieron mutuamente y se volvieron a besar, dejaron los deberes para otro momento y dejaron que sus instintos dominaran el momento.

Sin embargo ellos sabían que solo era una cosa que iba y venía, un sentimiento que no podría llegar a ser más que algo momentáneo, una relación que estaba prohibida por que solo duraría el tiempo de una Tormenta de Invierno...

* * *

Hola!

Soy nueva, pero espero q les haya gustado el One-Shot. Aparecio un día durante el invierno, con una taza de chocolate y bombones durante una peli. Cuando ¡Bam! Llego la inspiracion y este fue el resultado n.n

Estare en esta cuenta y en otra de aca y alla espero se pasen tambien n.n

Gracias, espero sus reviews okno pero su opinion es valiosa!


End file.
